


Zutto soba ni iru kara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Relájate, Yu. Nadie nos está mirando. Y, de todas maneras, no hay nadie que nos conozca aquí, pues puedo permitirme por una vez de jugar al novio.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Zutto soba ni iru kara

**Zutto soba ni iru kara**

**(Para siempre estaré a tu lado)**

Yuya miraba a su novio con aire absorto desde hace unos minutos ya.

Sonrió, casi involuntariamente.

Yuri picaba el postre que le había comprado, dando unos mordiscos de vez en cuando, probablemente tratado de hacérselo gustar.

Takaki pensaba que tal vez tendría que haber sabido que no le entusiasmaba, y se sentía razonablemente culpable por eso, pero de todas formas el menor parecía haber apreciado la idea.

Se acercó despacio, empujándolo contra la barandilla y ciñéndole las caderas con los brazos, asomándose para apoyar el mentón en su hombro.

“Hay una gran diferencia con ayer, ¿verdad?” le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yuri asintió vigorosamente, siguiendo a tener la mirada frente a sí, dejándose ir contra el cuerpo del mayor.

“Si piensas que ayer estábamos en ese paisaje árido y que hacía un calor del infierno sí, hay una gran diferencia.” confirmó, dando otro pequeño mordisco al postre.

Yuya le giró la cara, besándola una esquina de la boca, haciendo correr la lengua para quitar un poco de cacao que se le había quedado en el labio inferior.

Yuri rio bajo, sonrojando un poco antes de echar una rápida mirada alrededor, asegurándose que nadie los estuviera mirando.

“Relájate, Yu.” lo tranquilizó Yuya, apretándolo más contra de sí. “Nadie nos está mirando. Y, de todas maneras, no hay nadie que nos conozca aquí, pues puedo permitirme por una vez de jugar al novio.” añadió, extendiendo una mano hacia su cara y tirándola para que se girara, besándolo de manera más directa en los labios.

El menor no siguió protestando y se dejó besar, sonriendo abiertamente cuando se separaron.

“Vale, no puedo decir que no lo agradezco.” le concedió, volviendo a mirar las montañas frente a ellos. “Cuando partimos no me esperaba nada así, ¿sabes?” dijo luego, dejándose llevar por un suspiro de satisfacción.

“¿De ver lugares así? Esto es porque rechazaste de leer la guía conmigo.” lo reprochó Yuya, asomándose y mordiendo un trozo de Mont Blanc, seguro del hecho que el menor no iba a lamentar un poco de ayuda para comerlo.

Yuri rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No digo esto. Hablaba de ti.” le explicó, sonriendo frente a su expresión confundida y siguiendo a hablar. “Nunca pasamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando estamos en Tokyo, con excepción de cuando trabajamos. Pues no sabía qué esperarme por ti en Francia, cuando estamos todo el día juntos y...” se encogió de hombros, sonrojando un poco. “Me gusta. Me gusta la manera como me consideras, me gusta el hecho que nunca me dejes a un lado. Y también me gusta cuando me mimas un poco.” indicó el postre con la cabeza, girándose en el abrazo del mayor para mirarlo. “Es bueno pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, Yuuyan.”

Takaki lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones.

Era feliz de la declaración de Yuri, de verdad. Pero lo hacía pensar la manera asombrada como le había dicho esas palabras.

Salían desde hace más que un año ya, y por él era obvio que le gustara pasar tiempo en su compañía.

Entendía, por otra parte, el discurso de Chinen: a casa sus compromisos hacían a menudo complejo verse afuera del trabajo, y también cuando tenían éxito de cenar juntos o salir, la mayoría de las veces estaban demasiado hartos para disfrutar realmente el tiempo pasado juntos.

“Lo sé, Yu, entiendo de que hables. Y... a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo sin tener que pensar en nada más. Y me gusta mimarte.” añadió con una sonrisa, bajándose para besarlo otra vez, sintiendo un escalofrío correrle bajo la espalda, seguro que no fuera debido sólo al frio que hacía en esa altitud.

Estaba determinado a encontrar una solución al problema.

Desde cuando habían llegado en Francia, Yuri le había parecido ser toda otra persona, y él también se sentía diferente.

Estaban más relajados, más libres de ser sí mismos y de estar juntos así como querían, cuando no estaban grabados por las cámaras.

No tenían muchísimo tiempo a disposición, pero esta más de lo que habían tenido hasta este punto en su relación.

A Yuya le habría gustado seguir viendo esa sonrisa en la cara de Yuri, viéndolo tan relajado y feliz, y pensar que fuera gracias a él si estaba bien.

Había algo que había pensado durante un poco de tiempo, y si antes había titubeado por miedo de la reacción del menor, ahora sentía todas dudas desvanecer.

Siguió mirando frente a sí, mientras Chinen también se concentraba en el panorama; otra vez lo abrazó, pasándole el perfil de la nariz entre el pelo, inhalando el perfume de su piel, percibiendo claro el calor de su cuerpo, y pensando en cuanto le habría gustado seguir sintiéndolos por el resto de su vida, sin tener que ser obligado a separarse de él.

Había decidido. Y no iba a separarse de él, no hasta que podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

~

Esa noche, en cuanto acabaron de comer, Yuya estaba determinado a seguir con su plan.

No se sentía bien como esa tarde, para nada.

Le parecía muy similar a la sensación de cuando estaba con el parapente. El corazón en la garganta, la boca más árida que seca, el miedo el vacío, el sudor que le bañaba la frente sin que hiciera realmente calor.

No, no estaba para nada bien, y Yuri parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Caminaban entre las calles oscuras y poco frecuentadas de Grenoble desde hace un poco de tiempo ya, cuando el menor se había parado en medio de la acera, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

“Yuuyan, ¿puedo saber qué pasa contigo? Desde hace cuando tomamos el tren no dijiste una palabra. ¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó, perplejo y un poco enojado.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, como a decir que no era importante, y le hizo seña de seguir caminando.

Hicieron unos metros, cuando Yuya extendió la mano hacia la suya, tomándola y apretándola, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Chinen se sorprendió por el gesto improviso, pero lo aceptó con mucho gusto y le sonrió, acercándose a él y apretando el agarre en su mano.

“Se siente bien, ¿verdad? No hace ni demasiado frio ni demasiado calor.” comentó, probablemente para compensar el silencio de Yuya.

El mayor, por su parte, seguía pensando y reflexionando en su mente en un discurso de hacerle para que el menor entendiera lo que quería decirle, porque comprendiera lo que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión, porque fuera de acuerdo con él.

Era simple, pensándolo racionalmente, pero Yuya no podía ser racional en ese momento.

Tenía un maldito miedo de arruinar lo que habían construido juntos con tantas dificultades, de arruinar esa relación que – de la manera actual – no le caía bien, que pero todavía era mejor que nada.

Tenía miedo, y no quería contagiar a Yuri con el mismo miedo.

Improvisamente se paró, dejando la mano del menor para llevar la suya a su cara, frotándose los ojos y mirándose alrededor.

Estaban flanqueando el río, e hizo seña a Chinen de ir hacia la orilla; se apoyó contra la barandilla y miró fijo la pavimentación, sin tener el coraje en cambio de fijar los ojos en los del menor.

“Vale, Yuya, ahora será mejor que me digas lo que te pasa por la cabeza, porque estoy empezando a preocuparme. En serio.” le dijo, firme.

Takaki asintió, suspirando y levantando los ojos hacia de él.

Extendió los brazos, tomándole las manos y esforzándose de sonreírle.

“Vale, Yu. De acuerdo, será el caso que te hable, de alguna manera.”

Se había esperado que el menor contestara, que le preguntara algo, pero sólo siguió mirándolo, en aire de espera.

Yuya se limpió la garganta, tratando de entender de dónde empezar. 

“Lo pensé mucho hoy. O mejor, lo estoy pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que dijiste hoy me hizo decidir definitivamente.” tragó, mordiéndose un labio. “Es verdad que cuando estamos en Tokyo no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros. Por el trabajo, porque somos cansados, cada vez que estamos juntos me parece siempre que tenemos los minutos contados, y no querría que fuera así. Querría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, exactamente como ahora. Bien, tal vez... tal vez fue venir aquí que me quitó todas dudas sobre lo que quiero hacer. Me gusta volver cada noche al hotel contigo, me gusta tener la seguridad que por la noche voy a dormir a tu lado, y que a tu lado voy a despertarme por la mañana.” respiró hondo, tirándole los brazos hasta que sólo quedaron unos centímetros entre ellos. Le tomó la cara en una mano, acariciándola suavemente, sonriendo, encontrándolo si posible más hermoso de lo normal con esa expresión confundido. “Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Yuri, es que no quiero estar lejos de ti más de lo estrictamente necesario. Que quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.”

Su novio se congeló cuando acabó de hablar, y eso no hizo que aumentar la ansiedad que Yuya sentía en ese momento.

Le habría gustado mucho que le diera una respuesta inmediata, que fuera natural por el decirle que quería ir a vivir con él, que no deseaba algo diferente, que no podía pedir por algo mejor y...

“Sí.”

La respuesta de Yuri llegó en un murmurio casi incrédulo.

Yuya lo vio sonreír más y más abiertamente al mirarlo, y le hizo tener gana de hacer lo mismo, de abrazarlo, finalmente con la consciencia de no tener que dejarlo ir.

“¿Sí?” repitió, bajando la mano en su hombro y el brazo, hasta llegar a la cadera, acariciándola y tirándolo contra de sí, hasta que no sintió el calor de su piel a través de su ropa.

“Sí, Yuya. Quiero venir a vivir contigo. Yo...” Yuri desvió la mirada, haciendo una risa exasperada y dando al mayor un golpe en el hombro. “Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¡Yuya! Estaba preocupado, no sabía lo que pasaba contigo y en vez...” sonrió, acercándose a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. “No podría pedir nada mejor que pasar cada momento libre de mi vida contigo.” murmuró al final, dejándose abrazar por Takaki y empujándose lo más posible contra de él, como si no tuviera bastante de ese contacto.

A Yuya le habría gustado seguir hablando toda la noche, después que había comenzado.

Le habría gustado contar a Yuri de lo que había imaginado, de cómo pensaba en su vida juntos, hacerle millones de promesas, decirle que habría hizo todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz día tras día, para que nunca se arrepintiera de esa decisión.

Pero no dijo nada, porque eso no era el momento adapto.

Por ahora, iba a conformarse con la promesa que se habían hecho, con ese ‘sí’ pronunciado con naturaleza, y con tenerlo tan cerca de sí.

Todavía quería disfrutar todas esas sensaciones como podía, y pensar en lo que lo esperaba en Tokyo sólo en cuanto hubieran vuelto en Japón.

Ya no iba a tener que preocuparse de la vuelta, porque tenía la seguridad que nada iba a cambiar.

Todavía iban a tener sus compromisos, iban a volver a casa hartos por el trabajo, pero la idea de no volver en una casa vacía era bastante para soportarlo todo.

“Te quiero, Yuri.” murmuró contra su oreja, y casi le pareció de sentirlo sonreír, aunque no pudiera verlo.

“Yo también te quiero, Yuuyan. Y siempre voy a quererte.”

Volvieron a caminar, todavía mano a mano. Todavía juntos.


End file.
